


Exteroception

by manicmea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Photoshop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Inspired and book cover for Holdt's latest work.





	Exteroception

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exteroception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677263) by [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt). 



More fanworks can be found @ [manicmea.com](https://manicmea.com)


End file.
